Why Wouldn't I?
by Athena Is Dead
Summary: Harry's friends aren't too fond of him dating Draco, even if he has changed throughout the years. They're even more doubtful of Harry's plan to propose to him. Turns out they aren't the only ones. (Inspired by a Tumblr post that I can't find the original source for)


Nobody was quite so mad about the whole Ginny and Harry break up, hell, they kind of expected it. They didn't know why but no one expected them to last more than a few good years. Their relationship wasn't something to think about for the future but was something to feel in the now. The break up was pretty mutual as well and they left off on good terms, friends even.

The relationship between Ginny and Luna was much stronger and bound to last a very long time. Their personalities were very strong and unique, extremely different from each other but also very much the same. They complemented each other nicely. Harry was happy for them, Ginny was still someone he held dear to his heart and Luna was a really close friend so it was a joy to see them make each other happy. Though the same could not be said about Ginny and her reaction to Harry's new relationship.

Draco Malfoy had lost the stick up his arse and snobbish pride after the Battle of Hogwarts and replaced it with dry sarcasm and smartass remarks muttered under his breath. He didn't purposely seek out conflict anymore unless Harry was around to bicker with. That was the thing between them, bickering and arguing, though it wasn't as hostile as it had previously had been. At first it was to get back a sort of familiarity, something that had been going on since before the war and had nothing to do with it. Just two children bickering about stupid things without the presence of death and responsibility looming above them. Then it mutated into something a bit more friendly, kind of like teasing between friends. It was an odd sort of friendship, to know a person your whole life but not really know them truly. Granted they still bickered like cats and dogs but there was no malice behind their words, instead was a warm comfort. When they finally did start dating it was, again, no surprise to anyone just…why did it have to be him?

Despite Draco having tone down since the war he was still…Draco. Granted he was a bit nicer but still had this sort of wall surrounding him. There was always this polite distance he kept between him and other people and by other people I mean the Weasley family and all of Harry's friends. Not that he fought with anyone it just that whenever Harry brought him over he was very recluse. He tended to stay as far away from people as possible, aiming to hang around dark corners sulking for the entire visit or clinging on to Harry's arm with a permanent frown on his face every time someone went up to greet them. The only person he was even remotely nice to (i.e. talked to) was Molly, who seemed to adore him right away. No one knows why but it happened.

So, it should have been of no surprise when, during the weekly Weasley dinner, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were a bit against Harry proposing to Draco that evening. They had been in the living room discussing the matter while Draco was in the kitchen helping Molly.

"And why the hell not? Do have something against us or something?" Harry asked, no demanded, arms crossed and a scowl on his face much too similar to Draco's.

"We have nothing against you and Draco together per-say," Hermione began to explain "it's just, he isn't the most…pleasant person to-"

"He's a prick mate," Ron said bluntly "granted not as much as he was at school but I don't know. Something about him still rubs me the wrong way."

"You barely even talk to him," Harry argued "in fact none of you talk to him."

"Well, he's usually sulking or looming behind you like some miserable old cat," Ginny explained "and whenever we try to talk to him he's just so…"

"Dickish?" Ron filled in causing Harry to glare and Hermione to smack his shoulder.

"I was going to say closed off," Ginny scowled at her brother before giving Harry an unsure look "but either way, we can't stop you from doing this, it's your choice. Whatever you do I'm happy for you it just…it baffles me a bit."

"How so?" Harry questioned curiously.

Ginny let out a breath of frustration, "It's just…why did it have to be him? Out of all the people in the world why did you go and fall in love with Draco Malfoy?"

Instead of getting mad and hostile, like everybody thought he would, Harry smiled and laughed, "That's a good question. Why did you fall in love with Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny's cheeks flared a bright pink at the word love. During her and Harry's relationship, she never once thought of love happening between them, just a very strong like. But with Luna it was different, she didn't know how or why but it was. They fit together in ways her and Harry couldn't yet she didn't know why. She looked over near the hallway where Luna was enthusiastically chatting with George and Charlie. Ginny shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek and said "I don't know, I just…do."

"There you go." Harry chuckled.

* * *

Dinner was ready and it was delicious as always. After everyone had moved out of the Burrow the tradition of weekly dinners was started almost immediately due to everyone getting homesick. Having such a large and tightknit family for so long makes it difficult to go without bickering with them for a long period of time. So, weekly dinners were a must, as well as on birthdays, special events, and holidays.

Harry originally wanted to propose to Draco in private, a nice dinner at home, maybe a movie and a bath. But then he got to thinking: he knew that Draco was having difficulty bonding with his makeshift family, feeling that he didn't really fit in with any of them.

 _"I honestly don't think any of them like me," Draco had said after his third visit to the Burrows, there was a bitter smile on his face and sadness in his eyes "nor will they ever. Though who could blame them, I wasn't the nicest person to be around."_

 _"You were kind of a prick," Harry said honestly, there was no use sugar coating it, especially not with Draco "but you had not choice what you did back then and neither did I. So, I'm not gunna say that they'll like you immediately but give 'em time. Hell, I'm pretty sure your parents still don't like me."_

 _"Mother adores you," Draco assured "it's father that still needs convincing. But even if he still doesn't like you I really could care less. You on the other hand love these Weasleys and I just want to make a good impression."_

 _"Malfoy, I do believe you're trying to seduce me." Harry gasped dramatically._

 _"Fuck off Potter." Draco laughed, bumping his shoulder against Harry._

So, Harry came to the conclusion that even if his friends and family didn't approve he wanted to show Draco that it didn't really matter much at all. Molly already loved him and Arthur was kind of neutral to the whole situation but that's really all Harry needed. Though he wished everyone could get along he knew that it wouldn't happen for a while maybe even never. But they were all able to co-exist just fine and maybe in the future they'd become acquaintances of sorts. So, for now they'd just have to deal with it.

Harry cleared his throat, feeling it much drier than it had been a few seconds prior, "Excuse me, please," The loud chatter dimmed down to a murmur as the entire table turned to face Harry, who flushed red with embarrassment. Even after all this time being known as the 'boy who lived' he still wasn't use to so much attention being directed at him. He pressed on, "Um, since everybody's here I guess this be the perfect time to do this. So…"

He stands, bringing Draco along with him, hand's clasped firmly over his. The blond did his best to hide his true feelings behind a blank look and a corked eyebrow but one look into his eyes and Harry could see that he was confused and a bit terrified. He rubbed soothing circles over the Slytherin's knuckles and gave him a gentle smile before continuing.

"Draco, you're an absolute prat and an even bigger one to live with," His said causing his boyfriend snort, shoulders relaxing just a small bit "but you're my prat and I wouldn't have you any other way. Even if you do hog all the sheets at night."

Draco shoved his shoulder playfully, "Only to cover out your snoring, you sound like Hippogriffs."

There was an uproar of chuckles from the table and Harry smiled as the atmosphere became less stiff and he felt Draco's hands squeeze his own. "Honestly Malfoy, I'm trying to have a heart to heart and you're insulting me."

"You started it, Potter." Draco shot back.

"Anyway," Harry continued with a chuckle "you're extremely important to me. We've been to hell and back in our own different ways, sometimes alone and sometimes with each other. I wish I could go back to first year and shake your hand, maybe if we had been friends things would of turned out different. But since I didn't every day I thank whatever mysterious force controlling this universe and how they were able to bring me here to this moment with you."

Draco's cheeks flushed a beautiful pink hue, eyes looking to the ground as he huffed out a laugh, "Sentimental git."

"Yes, I am, which is why I'm the one asking…" Harry dropped to one knee, a collective gasp coming from the whole table as he took out a velvet box reveling a simple platinum ring with a Dimond on it "will you marry me?"

Meanwhile, Draco was a sobbing mess, hand over his mouth, eyes filled with tears as he tried to calm himself enough to form coherent words. Finally, with his voice cracked and strained, he said, "But why would you want to marry me?"

His voice was so vulnerable and broken and scarred that unless you saw the event unfold yourself you'd never think that voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. The same arrogant and prideful Draco Malfoy who picked on Hogwart's golden trio since first year. The same sniveling git, Draco Malfoy, who boasted about his blood status and called Hermione a mudblood. The same prim and proper Draco Malfoy who flaunted his money and father's superiority broken down in tears in front of the entire Weasley clan.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, slowly standing so he was eye level with his lover.

"I-I mean, out of all the people in the w-world why would you want to marry an ex-D-death Eater?" Draco chocked out "I can…I'm not…" He took a few steady breaths and forcefully swallowed the lump in his throat "I'm not good enough for you."

If it were ever audible to her a heart break you would here more than a dozen of them breaking simultaneously at that table. They had all thought off Draco as this over confident snob that would have sneered in Harry's face if asked such a question. But here he is, a sobbing mess, saying how he isn't worthy enough. You'd think he'd be embarrass having broken down in front of a bunch of Weasleys but no, all he wanted to know was why Harry Potter, boy who lived, hero of the wizarding world, wanted to marry him of all people.

Harry, having had enough of this nonsense, gently grabbed on to his lover's wrist and slowly pulled them away from his face. He let go of one so as to wipe away the seeming never-ending stream of tears falling from Draco's face as he asked, "Now why would you ever say a thing like that?"

"B-because it's t-true." Draco hiccupped.

"Well, I have to say that you're wrong there, love," The brunette stated bluntly, leaning over to press a kiss onto Draco's forehead, "because I think you're just enough for me. So why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"But-" Draco began only to be cut off by Harry "So, are you saying you don't want to marry me? Which is fine, we're still young. We still have time."

"No, no, I do," Draco assured, having calmed down somewhat "it's just-"

"Then I don't see what the problem is," Harry said before Draco could carry on. He placed a firm kiss onto his fiancé's lips, pulling back enough to press their foreheads together and looked straight into Draco's eyes, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Despite your past and what you've done it isn't who you are now, at this moment. So, I'll ask you once more and if you say no that's absolutely fine, I still want to be with you even if we aren't married." He picked up the picked up the ring box from the table, foreheads still pressed together as he held it between them, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honor of becoming Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter?"

"Yes!" Draco half laughed half sobbed "Merlin yes!"

Loud cheer erupted around them as they finally noticed they had an audience watching. The grooms to be flushed a deep scarlet but smiled despite the embarrassment. Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's finger before he was jumped on and brought into a searing kiss. More cheering was heard along with a few wolf whistles for good measure.

When they finally sat back down everyone was still buzzing with excitement; congratulating the soon to be newlyweds as well as discussing the plans for the wedding. Molly insisted on helping with the food while Ginny and Ron argued over who got to be best man.

"I've been his best friend for practically ever!" Ron argued.

"Date him for 2 years and then you'll see who he really is," Ginny countered "I've got intel that you can only dream off!"

"It's my decision you know," Harry butted in "and by this point I have half a mind to choose Mione."

Hermione giggled while Luna discussed wedding plans with Draco, "Are you thinking of a spring wedding? I knew a few flowers that you should use to keep away gnomes and Nargles."

Draco huffed out a laugh, an amused smile on his face, "I may regret this but please do go on."

"Trust her," Ginny insisted "she has the best taste in flower arrangements. She helped me pick out the ones for mum's birthday."

"The ones in the living room?" Draco eyes widened in surprise when Ginny nodded enthusiastically "They're lovely, I may just need to put you down as my personal flower consultant, Luna."

Small things were happening all at once, nothing too big or life changing but soon they will all accumulate into something wonderful.


End file.
